Bikini Bottom's Quite Nice - WARNING RNS - For Ari
by sab4rsix
Summary: Made especially for Ari San, because you wanted to see the ultimate cancer. Thus, here


"Bikini Bottom's quite nice/p

"By a real ass goon ass nigga.

"I should probably first say a few important details. I typically lead a rather boring life. You know that activity called working that, for the most part, no one likes. However, I suppose the craziest happens to those least expecting it. Another important detail is that I'm African-American. It's actually the main reason behind the existence of this whole incident. It all started when I was swimming pretty far out from the beach shore on my one of few vacations./p

"It was great fun until I looked at myself and saw my skin. Naturally being black, I sunk to the bottom of the ocean within 4 seconds. Well more about 15 minutes. Now you may be questioning how I got air in such a hazardous likely death-scenario. If you didn't know by now, Jellyfish have visible tentacles. But, they also have one micro-tentacle-penis that carries oxygen for anyone looking for it. It's part of the trade system and is otherwise known as an oxy-dick./p

"Sorry for such a long introduction. But please do stick around. I eventually found myself within some city full of lights, fishes, and more jellyfish. I was quite hungry after finding a house that resembled a pineapple. I landed near the house's lawn. I had to rub my eyes when a strange living rectangular sponge walked out and began talking to me. "Oh my, what happened to you? You can stay at my home if you'd like." He said after I explained how I got there. I accepted his offer. After living there for over three months, I realized my sexual desires were drastically rising to an alarming rate./p

"Part 1 – Dirty Snail

"This is when the story gets bad. One day, Spongebob left to get groceries. Shivers traveling along my spine, I left his guest room and proceeded to the kitchen. That's when I spotted his pet snail, Garry. My mind inevitably told me what I imagined on doing was pure atrocity. But, my body couldn't control itself. I looked at it slithered so sweetly along the fine marble kitchen island./p

"I whipped out my colossal Negro noodle. That's when the snail noticed me. I kept my eyes glued like superglue on his most likely slimy sweet succulent tight anus. Oddly, it began to ferociously meow similar to that of a cat. I gripped it by the shell and went hell into the anus well. It felt like fucking a half ripe watermelon or cheese grater. The meows got louder and louder as if becoming cries. I increased my pounding strength until making cracks along the marble. Then I finished with my big bang thrust attack. I came sweet semen oceans within that beast of a fuck-hole. Sadly, my final thrust sent a seismic shockwave along the snail's body making its two front eyes fly out of their sockets. I closed my pants and proceeded to examine the eyes. They were connected by a long strand of thin skin. I whipped out my dicky once more and wrapped the two long skin strands around my shaft then rubbed both bleeding eyes onto my nipples. It was total euphoria and body enriching./p

"I got a little kinkier. I then proceeded while rubbing my nipples to take one of the eyeballs to my penis hole and the other to my tight rectum that truly awaited hard dominant cock. I looked so dirty in the kitchen mirror, but it was too pleasing to stop. Garry was screaming now. I had finally managed to fully allow my penis hole to devour the first eyeball. The second took a little less time in my ass and slid in like my past dildos and other objects used. I just then felt the intensifying urge to shit and piss. I could combust then. At that moment, I shat and pissed with an explosive burst sending the first eyeball bolting faster than light, smashing into the mirror ahead painting 1/4th of the room red with crimson snail blood. Simultaneously, my ass shot a slug of slurping shit that propelled the other eyeball at the speed of sound towards the wall behind me, exploding into a cloud of red mist. Garry began literally shitting himself. He most likely couldn't see at this point. I concluded. I cleaned myself and thought of what to do

"I decided to finish in him one more time. This time, even a little kinkier. I grabbed a hammer from the closet nearby and grabbed him by the shell once more. His wails of pain shattered my ears within seconds. I lifted the great hammer and slammed an ass breaking pound into the top of his shell. It cracked slightly. I was making progress so I continued. I soon broke through the immense barrier. Peeling away the falling shards of the top of the shell, I grip the sides of the screaming snail and turn it so its head faces up and top of shell towards me. Its membranes and organs exposed, I ram my dicky into the snail's brain as sweet neuron juice pours along my long black penetrator tool. I gripped further and began intensifying my energy used. The more I smashed him the more his speech became slurred and coming and going with meows turning to me-ow and moooow. Then I exploded. I came within his brain so that he would remember me forever. I pulled out as the snail fell over and off the kitchen island. It bled from its open shell and eyeless sockets. After this, I felt terrible about my deed but I had to as the urge was too tempting and resilient. But that's when the event became even worse. I noticed Spongebob saw the whole thing from a window outside. He ran into the house./p

"Part 2 – Moist Sponge

"I turned back as he opened the door. "Please don't overreact, Spongebob. I was only playing with him." "Playing like that? I know you were fucking his tight slimy asshole. Only I can do that on a daily basis." At that moment, I realized Spongebob had his spongey cock out and was masturbating with both hands for maximum impact. He moaned as he shot a large cannon of hot melting yellow sunny semen. It smashed into my face at lightning speed obscuring my vision. I fell back and landed on the floor. Being caught only made this all more erotic as sweat began pouring down all parts of my body. I was still blindfolded by this mask of thick yellow cum as I felt something penetrate me. I squealed in delight at the thought of a 10 inch yellow titanium hard hefty heated colossal cock exploring my insides./p

""If you're going to fuck my snail's pretty little miniscule gripping anus. I'll do the same to you. Make your wretched human hole devour my eager cock." He ripped away my cum-mask and pinned my arms to the floor. Looking up I saw his sexual suspense face. "I will fill you up with the secret formula." He pounded me in my ass until a bullet train could have easily flew through my taring rectum. "Ahh that was some good ass-fucking." He said in the tears of the goodness. "Now let me slurp up that dicky." He leaned in forward and began simultaneously penetrating my already annihilated ass and sucking my black human fertilizer weapon. The combination of these two actions made my mind go fully blank. All that I could think was ass, dick, snail meat, semen, and repeated ejaculation. Spongebob continued grinding both my love gears. "Let's try something different now." He said. It sounded like digging a large scoop of ice cream as he pulled out his dicky. "Let me plop my big bouncy balls into you." I chuckled in delight of this. He inserted both of his testicles with a "plop" sound into my ass. His bouncy balls bounced in the walls of my pooper. That's when I realized that I hadn't used the bathroom in a while as I need to go nearly every twenty minutes. My yellow juice poured into his mouth from my we-er. Then a fecal tornado sprang from my pooper. He lifted his sucker mouth off of my we-er gagging as hot piss plunged his throat and lungs. My hard noodle went limp and continued spraying. Pulling back from his gagging, he looked down to see his sweet balls covered in my natural chocolate. After he finished gagging, he was finally able to speak again. "That was some good play-time." It's the best that I've had in a while. Not even Garry could top that." "But we're still not done yet."/p

"Spongebob got up and rummaged through the kitchen until returning with ten Krabby Patties. "These should fit nicely after that pounding." He began thrusting the patties into my pooper one by one. I could feel the sweet beef, tomatoes, and oozing mayo inside of me. Around the time of 6 being in me, I felt filled to the brim. "I think this is too much, Spongebob." I said. "Let me get something to shove it in more." He returned with a broom and began using the handle side to send the patties plunging into my rectum. At this time, the fecal matter that I once shat that was stopped by testicular blockage began solidifying. I screamed in pain as the patties went so far I'd thought that I would throw them up. We decided to end it there. Surprisingly, he wasn't upset about his snail. I left the patties inside of me as they still felt pleasuring./p

" More to come later.


End file.
